Tyra Fangs
Tyra Fangs'''pun on Tyra Banks. is a non-player character in Moshi Monsters, celebrity judge at the Underground Disco and owner of Tyra's Spa on Ooh La Lane. Roary Scrawl is her boyfriend. Biography Character Encyclopedia '''Model and TV Host Fashionista Tyra is a gorgeously glitzy and glamorous Goo Yorker, who now resides in Monstro City. With a sparkling personality and manicured fingernails that are always on the pulse, Tyra was born to be the perfect runway model TV host, spa owner and queen of gossip. This is one goopendously talented monster! Celebrity couple When she's not shopping, working, or appearing as a judge at The Underground Disco, Miss Fangs hangs out with her editor boyfriend, Roary Scrawl. Tyra loves telling Roary exactly what to wear, but he never says anything back - Tyra is always right, after all! Rinse and relax! Need a little pampering? Pop to Tyra's Spa on Ooh La Lane, where she'll cover you with slop, stink, goop and mud, and you'll come out squeaky clean - promise! Data file Hangout: Wherever's hip this week! Catchphrase: "You are what you wear!" Likes: Fabulous facials Notes *Tyra always wears her hair with flair. *A monster can never wear too much bling! *Heels help Tyra strut with style. Moshipedia Runaway model, TV show host, and gossip queen, Tyra Fangs hails from Goo York, but now spends her days in Monstro City with her boyfriend Roary Scrawl, editor of The Daily Growl. She loves facials, shopping, and bossing Roary around. Fact file Meet the monster with the most polished fangs, impeccable sense of style and catwalk know-how... That's right, it's Monstro City's very own fashion queen, Tyra Fangs! Likes: Fashion, facials, bossing Roary around Dislikes: Cold ice scream - it hurts her fangs! Tyra Fangs could just be the busiest monster in showbusiness! When she's not on the hunt for new items for her ROARdrobe, she can be found running Tyra's Spa on Ooh La Lane or spending time with her boyfriend, Roary Scrawl. Somehow she still finds the time to be a judge at the Underground Disco and host Monstro City's Next Top Monster! Ruby Scribblez: "Say cheese! Tyra loves striking a pose!" Travel in style This fashionista hails from the bright lights of Goo York, the capital of Moshi style! She often travels back there on important fashion business. Lost for words! When Tyra first arrived in Monstro City, Roary was instantly taken aback by her beauty! He welcomed her to town with some Moon Orchids from his garden, but when he tried to talk he could only mutter, 'Shmip blad goo yoo maf ear!' Luckily he soon got it together! Who's afraid of the Growl? Tyra is friends with Simon Growl and is one of only a few people who will stand up to him! Love hurts! Tyra and Tamara are friends now, but they haven't always seen eye to eye! Roary once spilled love potion on Tamara and it made her fall hopelessly in love with him! Tyra saw the whole thing and, oh dear, she was not happy! Home fashion tour! Tyra took to the streets of Monstro City to pick her favourite monster houses and offer huge prizes to their owners! She even showcased her favourite rooms on the Daily Growl blog! Design Tyra is a anthropomorphic mammal (most likely a fox or (were)wolf) with long, ginger hair, cerise cheeks, almond-shaped eyes, two fangs and saffron-coloured skin. She wears a black dress, an azure belt, purple eyeliner, ebony shoes and a golden bracelets and earrings. She wears music note earrings when judging at the Underground Disco. Fiction 'Trip to Syd's Knee' On June 25, 2009, Fangs and her significant other, Roary Scrawl, visited Syd's Knee whereupon they went bogey jumping (parody of bungee jumping), scare-o-sailing and had a Raargh-B-Q (parody of barbeque/ BBQ). However, a group of Paparazzi Stunt Penguins tried to rain on the parade and snap some photos of Tyra, but her reaction was undisclosed in the newspaper.http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/6006-a_postcard_from_the_edge&page=17 'Valentine's Day 2010' Tyra has a larger role in a series of Daily Growl articles that cover the events of Valentine's Day in 2010. In Tamara Tesla's Makeover released on January 22, Tyra arranged a makeover contest for Moshi Monsters fans. It was designated to give Tamara Tesla an updated look, who was possibly going on a valentine's date with either Moe Yukky or Dewy or both. However on February 13, covered in Birthday Drama, certain events piling up led to the day before Valentine's Day to become a fiasco. As it was Roary's birthday, he was dedicatedly searching for a surprise party, confident that Tyra and the others had prepared one. In Tamara's lab, he mistook a Valentine's Day present for Tamara for a birthday present. Unfortunately, he accidentally spilled the content of the present onto Tamara, which was a love potion from Dewy meant to poison Tamara into loving him. The result was Tamara, hit by the love potion, kissing Roary, and Tyra witnessing this. It is unknown why Tyra also happened to be in Tamara's lab. On February 14, Moe Yukky posted an article called Happy Valentine's Day? ?, in which he states: "Roary's been hiding all day from Tyra Fangs. I've never seen her so mad!" In Valentine Aftermath posted February 15, it was then revealed that Tamara and Tyra talked with eachother after bumping into each other by chance. Tamara invited her to Gabby's Cafe and explained the situation. They then spend the rest of Valentine's Day together in a girls' night out, chatting until late night. 'Official Annual 2014' A postcard from Tyra send to Cap'n Buck is shown in the annual dedicated to him. 'Bug Club: Save the Day' In this educational book, a storyline features Tyra Fangs - or not, since she has gone missing and clues need to be gathered to find her. The whole episode is covered in this audio track. 'Poppet Magazine' Tyra is shown to be very supportive of Serena, calling her label a "style revolution" and also showing up to her fashion show, with a bouquet of flowers prepared. Trivia *Tyra is one of the more lenient judges in the Underground Disco (game), as she is most likely to give a higher score. *Roary took Tyra Fangs to Bleurgh Beach for Valentine's Day 2012. *In the Pick Your Path: Disco Mystery book, Tyra is shown to like The Fizzbangs. She is described as a 'screamtastic' fan. Gallery Note: the positive images can also be found in the Moshi Monsters Magazine's MonStar of the Month segment. Tyra 1.PNG Tyra 2.PNG Tyra 3.PNG Tyra 4.PNG Tyra 5.PNG Tyra 6.PNG Tyra 7.PNG Tyra 8.PNG Mash-Up Cards TC Tyra Fangs series 1.png TC Tyra Fangs series 2.png TC Tyra Fangs series 3.png Tyra_Card.jpg Comics Magazine issue 29 p46.png Magazine issue 32 p20.png Magazine issue 32 p21.png Magazine issue 19 p32.png Magazine issue 19 p33.png Magazine issue 35 p10.png Magazine issue 35 p11.png Magazine issue 42 p9.png Magazine issue 60 p13.png Magazine issue 63 p10.png Magazine issue 63 p11.png Other Character Encyclopedia Tyra Fangs.jpg Roary Photobomed.jpg Tyra_Mirror.jpg Roary tyra-430x274.jpg Signature Tyra.jpg Top trump orange Tyra Fangs.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps References Category:Underground Disco Category:Characters